


Notas y pétalos

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Bucky es un artista callejero.Steve es observador y cree que Bucky es la obra de arte más bonita.Entre notas y pétalos y un poco de acordes de por medio, aquellos que están destinado a estar juntos, acaban estándolo.





	1. Acordes de una vida calcinada

**1:** a c o r d e s  de una vida calcinada.

  
_"Que la melodía de mi vida sea el sonido de tu risa. Y que mi canción favorita sea tú voz. Porque si la música es mi corazón, tú eres mi oxígeno._   
_Y, escucha, puedo vivir sin ella. Puedo hacerlo. Pero no puedo respirar sin ti. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo. No quiero"._

**B u c k y.**

Noté que la respiración se me atascaba y me dio la impresión de que no habría jamás suficiente oxígeno en el mundo para llenar mis pulmones.  
Parecía como si una cuerda invisible estuviera intentando ahorcarme y abrí la boca, esperando sentir una chispa de vida colándose en mí. 

Odiaba esos momentos.

Me toqué la garganta, masajeándola, en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarme y destensar el nudo marinero que me rodeaba, pero los ojos se me cristalizaron y tuve que cerrarlos al sentir un mareo detrás de otro.  
El corazón se me paró y conté tres segundos hasta que los latidos resonaron de nuevo por todo mi cuerpo.  
Los sentía en mis oídos, en una melodía irregular que me generaba ganas de vomitar.  

Joder, si que odiaba esos momentos.

El pecho me ardía y la cabeza me daba vueltas, llena de voces.   
Voces que me atormentaban.   
Voces que me controlaban.   
Voces que me dañaban.

El cansancio se apoderó de mí, y me dejé caer sobre la cama. 

Me dolía el alma.  
Me dolía la vida.  
Quería descansar eternamente.

La cuerda pareció apretarse más sobre mi garganta y cerré los ojos con fuerza, no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima rodeara mi mejilla y llegara hasta mi barbilla en un camino retorcido de baches y angustia.  
Quise tragar saliva para intentar golpear lejos el nudo que me oprimía el pecho, pero sólo conseguí que la impresión de ahogamiento aumentara.

Odiaba tener pesadillas estando despierto.   
Odiaba ser yo.

Los primeros acordes de una melodía suave traspasaron la ventana a medio abrir y se colaron por cada poro de mi piel, erizándomela.    
Sentí que la vida me daba otra oportunidad y abrí los ojos.   
Me masajeé la sien, hipnotizado por la música y sorprendido por el repentino silencio de mis tormentos.  
Una voz profunda y cargada de sentimientos comenzó a entonar una canción que postulé como el título de mi biografía y decidí que, para vivir, tenía que aceptar que todo el mundo llora, todo el mundo sufre y todo el mundo hace daño.   
Tenía que aceptar que a veces era normal sentirse solo y tenía que aceptar que somos humanos, al fin y al cabo.

Desde entonces, me centré en la música para despejarme y patear el dolor y las voces de mi mente a un lugar lejano del que no pudieran volver.   
Me centré en aprender cómo reescribir una vida sin párrafos de pesimismo, sin frases de agobio, sin versos de tristeza y sin letras de angustia.  
Me centré de reescribir mi vida a partir de una canción.

_Everybody hurts._

La voz quedó grabada a fuego en mi memoria, y cada sentimiento, emoción y pensamiento que experimenté los guardé como recuerdos de aquella tarde.  
Como recuerdos del día en que volví a nacer.

_When your day is long_   
_and the night,_   
_the night is yours alone,_   
_when you're sure you've had enough_   
_of this life, well hang on._   
_Don't let yourself go,_   
_'cause everybody cries_   
_and everybody hurts_   
_sometimes._

Debía continuar, debía darme otra oportunidad a mí mismo.   
No podía quedarme a la deriva en una mente llena de tempestades. 

_Sometimes everything is wrong._   
_Now it's time to sing along._   
_When your day is night alone,_   
_hold on_   
_if you feel like letting go,_   
_if you think you've had too much_   
_of this life, well hang on._

Debía resistir, debía aferrarme a ese suspiro de esperanza que se escapó de mi boca cuando la abrí para coger aire.  
Debía sobrevivir.   
Debía revivir.   
No podía desviar una bala hacia mi corazón.   
No podía quedarme en mitad de un campo de batalla.   
En mitad de mi campo de batalla.

 _Because everybody hurts._  
 _Take comfort in your friends._  
 _Everybody hurts_.

Debía entender.  
Debía aceptar.  
Debía asumir que, aunque no lo mereciera, sufriría igual.   
No podía encogerme en el centro de mi miseria.   
No podía desistir.

_Don't throw your hand. Oh, no._   
_Don't throw your hand._   
_If you feel like you're alone,_   
_no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own_   
_in this life,_   
_the days and nights are long,_   
_when you think you've had too much_   
_of this life to hang on._

_Well, everybody hurts_   
_sometimes_   
_everybody cries._   
_everybody hurts, sometimes._   
_everybody hurts, sometimes._   
_So, hold on, hold on._

Debía contraatacar.   
No podía permitir que la vida me pisoteara.   
De las cenizas del ave fénix que un día fue y que quiso morir, renació Bucky.   
Renací.  
Me construí a mí mismo con los escombros de lo que un día fue mi jaula. Anclé mis cimientos en un mar en calma, en una mente vacía de dolor.  
Me convertí en el capitán de mi barco, en mi propio trébol de la suerte.  
Porque, aunque todo el mundo hiere a veces, todo el mundo llora también.


	2. Pétalos de una vida cambiante

**2:** p é t a l o s de una vida cambiante.

_"Que los pétalos de mi flor cambien mi vida a mejor._   
_Y que los acordes de tu música nos acerquen._   
_Porque si hay algo que ansío más que salvar el mundo, es salvar mi mundo; es salvarte a ti._   
_Entrégame un pétalo por cada lágrima que pierda, y yo te entregaré un pedazo de mi sonrisa por cada nube que tape mi cielo, por cada nube que te tape._   
_Porque oye, puedo vivir en esta tierra aunque esté calcinada, puedo hacerlo._   
_Pero no puedo vivir si tu -mi mundo- te derrumbas._   
_Puedo vivir en un desierto mientras sepa que en el cielo brilla el sol, porque entonces sé que tu estás bien,_   
_¿me entiendes?"_

**S t e v e.**

La vida es como una flor. Nace bonita, radiante, plena; pero con el paso del tiempo empieza a marchitarse, a perder color.   
Se le caen los pétalos, uno a uno.   
Se muere, y con ella, nosotros también.

Puede que mi flor no estuviera tan bien como debería, puede que necesitara algo más que mi simple ilusión para que mejorara, para que sobreviviera muchos años más, y también puede que eso que necesitara fuera amor.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿qué es el amor? ¿un sentimiento? ¿una fantasía? ¿existe, acaso?

El amor te construye y te destruye a su antojo.   
Te da felicidad y te la quita.   
Entonces, si la vida es como una flor, ¿el amor es algo así como el mar?

Puede llegar tan bruscamente como este al chocar contra las rocas en los temporales, y ahogar a la flor de la vida, matarla. Pero, en cambio, también puede rozarla suavemente, darla calor, agua para resistir, -como cuando el mar acaba en pequeñas olas sobre la orilla de la playa, mojándola levemente-.

Yo necesitaba un amor como el segundo, suave, reconfortante.   
Y lo encontré.   
Lo encontré en él.

Al principio pensé que no podía ser real.   
Que, siendo la obra de arte más bonita, no podía ser real.

No.  
Claro que no.

¿Por qué iba a tener yo, entonces, la oportunidad de contemplarle?

No podía ser real.

Todos los atardeceres, desde hacía demasiado tiempo, me apoyaba en la barandilla del paseo y le miraba.   
Y todos los atardeceres, desde hacía demasiado tiempo, su guitarra, su música y él, me entregaban pequeños pétalos de rosa para colocar en mi flor.   
Todos los atardeceres, desde hacía demasiado tiempo, me tomaba un café y le miraba.   
Y le miraba.   
Y no podía parar de mirarle.   
Y me ahogaba con el sabor amargo.   
Me ahogaba por saber su nombre.

Su oscuro cabello ondeaba al son de una canción de nana cuando había brisa y la tenue luz solar que quedaba siempre a esas horas le iluminaba el rostro. La melodía que le rodeaba me embriagaba y podía pasarme horas escuchándole.

Su voz se había convertido en mi canción favorita.   
Dios, su voz.

Algún día, solía pensar, cuando tenga el valor suficiente me acercaré y me apoyaré a su lado para observarle más de cerca.   
Para susurrarle que mi flor puede flotar gracias a él.   
Algún día, solía pensar, cuando tenga el valor suficiente me acercaré y le invitaré a un café para que el sabor amargo nos envuelva a los dos.   
Para poder salvarnos.   
Algún día, solía pensar, cuando tenga el valor suficiente me acercaré y le diré lo que siento.   
Que me enamoré.   
Aun sin conocerle.

Pero, hasta entonces, me bastaba con sentir un huracán en el estómago cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos por una milésima de segundo, y me bastaba con no poder evitar que una media sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro si eso conllevaba que él me sonriera de vuelta.

Nunca he tenido un concepto claro de belleza, pero estoy seguro de que, si se han basado en alguien para escribir la definición, ha sido sin duda, en él.

Se tapa el pelo largo, generalmente, con un gorro de lana o una visera. En los pocos casos que no, se lo recoge en un moño desordenado que hace a mi cuerpo enloquecer.

Dios, soy el Capitán América, ¿he perdido mi valor en la última misión? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de hacer nada?   
Llevo observándole cantar en la calle cada atardecer desde hace tanto tiempo, que me sorprende como mi corazón salta en mi pecho todavía cuando empieza a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra con suavidad.   
Su voz acaricia cada letra, cada verso, y yo me relajo, hipnotizado por él.

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_   
_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_   
_They say in heaven love comes first_   
_We'll make heaven a place on earth_   
_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

No sé si en el cielo el amor va primero, pero en mi mundo, mi corazón ha ido directo a él.   
Y no sé si el cielo sea un lugar en la tierra, pero, joder, no creo que haya algo que no daría si me aseguraran que su amor me pertenecería para siempre.

_When the night falls down_   
_I wait for you_   
_And you come around_   
_And the world's alive_   
_With the sound of kids_   
_On the street outside_   
_When you walk into the room_   
_You pull me close and we start to move_   
_And we're spinning with the stars above_   
_And you lift me up in a wave of love..._

Estoy seguro de que los niños dan vida al mundo, pero oye, quien sea que seas, no podrás negarme -si es que alguna vez has tenido el placer de escucharle-, que su voz no sólo da vida al mundo, sino que le da más fuerza. Un tipo de gran impulso al corazón gigante del universo.   
Que, si un niño multiplica la vida por tres, él cuadriplica esa cifra.

Dios, no sé si me entenderás.   
Cuando pienso en él, cuando le veo, cuando le oigo; los pensamientos y las ideas se entrecruzan en mi mente y dejo de ser consciente de mis palabras para dar protagonismo a mis emociones.

Yo creo en el alma, ¿sabes? Y creo que ella es el motor, no sólo de nuestro cuerpo, sino de nuestra vida en general, por eso me gusta tanto dejarla dirigirme. Y siempre me lleva al mismo sitio, oye. Siempre me trae aquí.   
Delante de este hombre de pelo largo, con un brazo de metal.   
Delante del causante de que la flor de mi vida ya no esté envejeciendo, ya no esté perdiendo pétalos.

¿Entiendes lo que digo?

No sé su nombre, no sé nada de él, y eso no me impide para nada amarle.   
También creo en el amor, por cierto.   
Si el alma es el motor de nuestra mente, nuestro cuerpo y nuestra vida; el amor es el motor de este nuestro mundo, del universo infinito.

Suelo divagar, no me hagas mucho caso.   
Su mera presencia me acelera tanto que pierdo el control sobre mí mismo.

Arrastro mis gafas de sol fuera de mis ojos cuando rasga la última nota de la canción. Me coloco la gorra hacia atrás y saco un papel de mi bolsillo. Delante de él no necesito esconder mi identidad. Más que nada, porque me da la impresión de que el no sabe quién soy. Me da la impresión, de que, en realidad, ni si quiera sabe que está pasando fuera de su mundo lleno de notas musicales.   
Pero es lo mejor.   
No sé que pasaría conmigo si algo le sucediera.

Verle cada día me incita a continuar un poco más, a no rendirme, a luchar por verle a la tarde siguiente.

Cuando la multitud va despareciendo de su alrededor y él se dedica a recoger, me acerco y me agacho a ayudarle.

No hablamos, no nos hace falta.

Rozo mi hombro con el suyo a propósito, pero con disimulo, y hago chocar nuestros cuerpos cuando él se endereza y yo me acerco más.   
Me sonríe y me entrega un pétalo.  
Como cada día.   
Le sonrío de vuelta y le entrego un papel.   
Como cada día.

Se da la vuelta y acomodándose el gorro de lana, echa a andar.

Aspiro el olor que deja tras él y huelo el pétalo como si de una flor entera se tratase.   
Mis labios lo acarician suavemente y cierro los ojos, intentando imaginarme una vida donde él y yo podamos estar juntos.

Cuando llego a la torre Stark, esta se encuentra demasiado silenciosa y, un poco precavido, me acerco a mi habitación para colocar el pétalo junto a los demás.   
Ya van 27.

El recuerdo de su voz se cuela en mis oídos y me tumbo en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.   
Sonrío inconscientemente y pienso que, si el cielo es un lugar en la tierra, cada día estoy más seguro de que mi cielo se resume a él.


	3. Acordes de una vida destruida

**3:** a c o r d e s de una vida destruida.

_"Que sigas mandándome notas, y que el papel sea el pétalo que yo te entrego._   
_Que sigas reviviendo mi corazón y que no dejes de sonreír._   
_Por favor, no dejes de hacerlo._   
_Como yo no dejaré de cantar, para poder verte un día más._   
_Que tu letra es mi camino y tu mirada, mi inspiración._   
_Que la música es el destino donde llega nuestra atracción"._

**Bucky.**

Puedo sentir el peso del papel en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Puedo percibirlo como si de una piedra se tratase.   
Mis dedos se ciñen inconscientemente sobre la nota, acariciándola como si así pudiera llenar el vacío que se queda en mí después de alejarme.  
De alejarme de él.  
Como si así pudiera traerle de vuelta a mi lado. Como si así pudiera alargar su presencia.

Puede parecer infantil, pero cuando mis dedos rozan el papel, puedo sentir que algo de él sigue conmigo, puedo sentir que su olor perdura un poco más.  
  
Últimamente me es cada vez más difícil apartar la vista.   
No puedo evitar mirarle mientras canto.   
No puedo evitar mirarle a cada instante.

No sabría decir cuándo empezó todo, pero si cómo. 

El cielo tronaba y algunas gotas rebeldes empezaban a caer sobre los pocos transeúntes que todavía quedábamos en el paseo.  
Acabé la canción más rápido de lo normal, no queriendo que se me mojara la guitarra, y me puse a recoger.

Sentí una presencia junto a mí y me tensé.   
El miedo es mi más fiel compañero de viaje.

Recuerdo alzar mi cuerpo rápidamente y levantar mi brazo metálico para poder defenderme si fuera el caso.   
La violencia es mi segundo mejor amigo.  
Recuerdo que miré hacia él, hacia unos ojos azules que parecían evaluarme, que transmitían fuerza y determinación, pero que se achicaron en una sonrisa suave cuando extendió una mano hacia mí para ayudarme a recoger.  
Recuerdo quedarme paralizado durante unos segundos, no acostumbrado a ningún tipo de contacto con otro ser humano que no fuera esencialmente necesario.

Es raro para mí pensar que alguien pueda, tan sólo por amabilidad, ayudarme.  
A mí.

Sus gestos eran delicados, como si tuviera miedo a romper cualquier cosa que estuviera tocando.  
Recuerdo sorprenderme bastante por ello, ya que su cuerpo no es precisamente escuálido.

Cuando alzó la mochila de la guitarra, mi mirada se posó durante una fracción de segundo en los músculos del antebrazo que se le marcaban en la camiseta de manga larga.  
Pestañeé, sin entender las reacciones de mi cuerpo, y, robóticamente, alargué mi brazo metálico para coger mi guitarra.  
Su sonrisa no se había tambaleado ni un solo instante, y me pregunté cómo se sentiría ser feliz.   
Como se sentiría sonreír sólo por el placer de hacerlo, de manera natural.  
Me pregunté cómo era vivir, pero igual que siempre, no encontré respuesta.

Asintió en forma de despedida y unos mechones de cabello rubio que se escondían tras una gorra se le cayeron sobre la frente.  
Jadeé al darme cuenta de que me estaba conteniendo por alzar la mano y retirárselos de la cara.

No entendía qué pasaba.

Se colocó unas gafas de sol y echó a andar.

Recuerdo pensar que llevábamos una semana bastante gris y que el sol no había salido ni una sola vez, así que no entendí el porqué de su vestimenta.  
Los músculos de la espalda se le marcaban al igual que los de los brazos y tuve que carraspear y apartar la vista cuando desapareció por una esquina y las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más frecuentes.  
Me ajusté el gorro de lana y me coloqué por encima la capucha de la sudadera, estirando las mangas para tapar lo máximo posible mi brazo biónico.

Troté hasta mi apartamento, colándome entre soportales para mojarme lo mínimo posible.  
Aun así, cuando llegué, los mechones de pelo que sobresalían del gorro y de la capucha, goteaban.

Me hice un moño alto y saqué la guitarra de la mochila para que esta última se secara, percatándome de un pequeño trozo de papel doblado que había justo debajo del instrumento.  
Le abrí con cuidado, no queriendo romperlo.

_"Gracias"._

La caligrafía era, aparentemente, masculina. La a parecía llegar a ser casi geométrica. Y la g eran una serie de líneas rectas en diferentes posiciones.  
Me gustó.

El chico de ojos azules me gustó.

Desde entonces, se dedicó a dejarme notas en la mochila cuando me ayudaba a recoger.  
Daba igual si llovía o hacía sol, daba igual si había mucha gente o no.   
Él siempre se quedaba hasta el final. 

Hasta el final de la línea.

Apenas una semana después, me di cuenta de que yo también quería darle algo a cambio.   
Un signo de agradecimiento por su apoyo constante.

Al principio pensé en darle notas en respuesta, pero descarté la idea rápidamente.   
Releí cada mensaje que me había dejado a lo largo de esos siete días y me clavé en el anteúltimo.

_"Parece que mi flor empieza a revivir. Tú la estás haciendo flotar"._

No lo entendí, pero decidí que un pétalo era algo simbólico que podríamos convertir en nuestro.

Cuando se lo entregué al día siguiente sentí su sonrisa trastabillar por primera vez.  
Me asusté.   
Joder, sentí como el corazón empezaba a palpitar desenfrenadamente y podía sentirle en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Se acercó el pétalo a los labios, le rozó y cerró los ojos.  
Cuando los volvió a abrir, estos brillaban y parecía que el océano que guardaban dentro se había clareado un poco.

Me apretó la mano metálica y, por instinto, yo se la apreté de vuelta, soltándola al instante siguiente, cuando me di cuenta de que la fuerza de mi brazo metálico podía haber llegado a lastimarle.  
Lo que, en realidad, no pasó.  
Las venas de su brazo derecho se marcaron cuando lo extendió junto a un papel doblado igual que siempre.   
Contuve la respiración, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, me quedé quieto en mi sitio hasta que le perdí de vista.  
Esa manía se me hizo costumbre.

La nota se mueve de un lado a otro en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y las ansias por llegar a mi apartamento y leerla, aumentan.  
Aprieto mi agarre en la correa de la mochila y acelero el paso.  
No tengo edad para estas cosas.  
Para coqueteos adolescentes.   
Pero, mierda, mentiría si dijera que no me siento como uno cuando me mira.

Uno de mis auriculares se cae, pero no me detengo a colocármelo en la oreja de nuevo, consciente de que el otro sigue sonando y de que con eso me basta.  
La música es lo que único que me mantiene aquí.   
Que me mantiene vivo.

_Anytime, anywhere, anyplace_   
_You could be anyone today_   
_Maybe I would recognize you On a crowded street_   
_Maybe you'll take me by surprise_   
_Will you be the one I had in mind_

_There'll come a day_   
_When you'll walk out of my dreams_   
_Face to face_   
_Like I'm imagining_   
_Baby how can I be sure_   
_That you're the one I'm waiting for_   
_Will you be unmistakable_

Necesito sentir que la vida me da otra oportunidad. Necesito sentir que no estoy solo aquí.   
Que la lluvia vuelve a mojarme, que el fantasma se ha ido.   
Necesito sentir que, quizá hoy, mi corazón vuelve a latir.

Y no puedo sacarle de mi mente, y no puedo evitar pensar que todo es un sueño, que, si fuera real, él no se acercaría a mí.  
¿Por qué lo haría?

En cualquier momento, en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar, yo puedo llegar a ser quién él se merece. 

_"Inconfundiblemente, artista"._

Siento como cada latido resuena, como un eco eterno en mis oídos.   
Siento una especie de emoción recorriéndome la columna vertebral, porque jamás nadie había confiado en mí de la manera en la que él parece hacerlo.  
¡Y no nos conocemos!

Mi mirada se nubla y carraspeo.   
Dios, ¿soy un artista?  
Porque yo creo que él si lo es. 

Un artista es, literalmente, aquella persona que se dedica a cualquiera de las bellas artes, como puede ser la música o la pintura.  
Para mí, un artista es como una estrella fugaz.   
Efímero, inolvidable, indescriptible.

Un artista debe dejar huella, pero de una manera diferente al resto.   
Debe ser capaz de quebrantar los muros del público, para hacer relucir su vulnerabilidad, para impresionarles, impactarles y hacer que le recuerden siempre.  
Un artista es la personificación del amor y de la belleza. Es el mesías que debe mostrarlos al resto del mundo.   
Debe dar amor (sin importar si lo recibe de vuelta) y debe bordear la belleza.

Él es un artista porque ha conseguido todo eso en mí.  
Pero yo, ¿yo lo soy para él?

"Inconfundiblemente, artista".

"Inconfundiblemente, artista".

"Inconfundiblemente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es "Unmistakeable" de "Backstreet Boys". Los amo con toda mi vida.


	4. Pétalos de una vida intensa

**4:** p é t a l o s de una vida intensa.

_"Que si mi vida se tiene que reducir a algo, que sea a ti. Y que si tengo que ahogar a la rosa de mi vida para hacer flotar la tuya, voy a regalarte todos mis pétalos._   
_Que si tengo que luchar contra las balas por salvarte, voy a ser tu escudo humano, y que sí tu sonrisa es mi recompensa, jamás dejaré de intentarlo._   
_De intentar hacerte feliz"_

**S t e v e.**

Un olor a limón y a primavera cruza el hueco que deja la puerta medio abierta de mi habitación e inunda la estancia, haciéndome sonreír.  
Oigo el sonido amortiguado de voces en la cocina, pero no me muevo, sintiéndome en trance.   
Sigo tumbado en mi cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que esta absorba el aroma que mi inconsciente relaciona con él.  
Con el artista.  
Para poder sentirle un poco más cerca.

Las flores, la luz, la belleza, la vida; me recuerdan él. Aunque algo me dice que no se sentiría muy identificado con ello.

Una sombra en el pasillo me hace incorporarme, y cuando Sam entra en mi cuarto, el resto del grupo se aglutina en el umbral de la puerta.  
Agarro la primera sudadera del armario y alzo una ceja hacia mis amigos, esperando una explicación del porqué de la invasión a mi espacio.  
Todos tienen unas sonrisas relucientes en el rostro, y no puedo evitar sentirme algo desprotegido ante tanta mirada recayendo sobre mí.  
Entonces, mi mente vuelve a él y me preguntó cómo se sentirá el ser observado -e incluso juzgado- cada día por tantas personas.  
No es lo mismo ser el Capitán América; un personaje con el que no me siento identificado las 24 horas del día, y ser tú mismo; sin máscaras, trajes, refuerzos.  
Un ser humano sin escudo ante un campo lleno de balas.  
Intento serpentear entre los cuerpos amontonados en mi puerta, pero Sam tira de la capucha de la sudadera, llevándome hacia atrás.  
Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo cerca del tarro donde guardo los pétalos.  
Los latidos acelerados de mi corazón retumban por todo mi cuerpo hasta que me doy cuenta de que nada se ha movido de su sitio y me tranquilizo.

-Creo que el Capi tiene un secreto. —Canturrea Tony, ganándose una mala mirada por mi parte.

Me cercioro por segunda vez de que los pétalos siguen ahí, en su sitio y me encaro a mis amigos.

-¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que queréis?—Pregunto, echando un breve vistazo al reloj para calcular cuánto tiempo falta todavía.

La mañana cada vez se me hace más larga, y no veo el momento de que la hora llegue para ir a ver a mi artista y deshacerme de estos paletos, y de Natasha.  
Porque, claro, si ella se entera de que la llamo paleta, me pateará con sus tacones de agujas a los que todos en la torre Stark tememos.

-¿No hay nada que tengas que contarnos?—Se burla Sam, dándome una palmada en la espalda que me pilla fuera de combate y me envía hacia delante.

Se oye un jadeo colectivo de sorpresa y ruedo los ojos.

-También el Capitán América tiene sus momentos de debilidad. —Musito, a la defensiva.

-Ya lo vemos. —Se carcajea Clint.

Visión me mira y puedo sentir cómo si me estuviera desnudando mentalmente, llegando al fondo de cada uno de mis pensamientos más íntimos.  
Me remuevo nervioso, deseando que todos se vayan y me dejen de nuevo en mi soledad, pensando en él.

-Alguien ocupa su corazón de forma romántica. —Dice el androide, como si adivinarlo fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Siento un sonrojo recorrer su camino hacia mi cara, mi cuello y mis orejas, pero me obligo a no apartar la vista del grupo ante mí.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —Pregunta Natasha, con cierto sarcasmo que Visión no es capaz de captar.

\--Porque es un sentimiento humano que yo he aprendido a identificar. —Murmura, mirando a Wanda.

Todos en la habitación aguantamos la respiración y les miramos con atención.  
Durante unos segundos, nadie dice nada, así que cuando Tony comienza a pedir explicaciones y una charla acalorada surge de una simple afirmación sincera, me escapo fuera, alejándome.

Me pongo la capucha de la sudadera y salgo del edificio, dispuesto a hacer algo de tiempo antes de acercarme al paseo para, como cada atardecer, hipnotizarme en él.

El viento acaricia mi cara y trae el mismo olor a primavera que se ha colado en mi cuarto. Me muerdo el labio, escondiendo una sonrisa, y me doy cuenta de que, quizá, si es fácil adivinar que hay alguien en mi corazón.

Alzo la vista un instante para cruzar la acera, y siento un tirón en el pecho cuando le veo a unos pocos pasos de mí.  
Está de espaldas, pero no me cuesta reconocerle.  
Lleva el pelo suelto y una sudadera ancha del mismo color que la mía que le tapa por completo su brazo metálico. Este, cuelga, estático, a un lado de su cuerpo, como si le diera miedo hacer cualquier movimiento con él. El otro, en cambio, sostiene unas ciruelas que la mujer del puesto pretende colocar en una bolsa de papel.

Me acerco, temeroso, con un sudor frío recorriéndome la espalda.   
Siento los latidos desenfrenados del corazón por todo mi cuerpo, y trago saliva.  
Me coloco a su lado, pero él no parece darse cuenta. Extiendo mi mano para coger unas ciruelas también, y cuando una se me cae y ambos nos agachamos a recogerla, una corriente eléctrica me recorre la columna vertebral al apreciar sus ojos tan de cerca. 

Dios, sí estás ahí, él es un ángel, ¿verdad? Y si no, ¿estoy yo en el cielo?

Esto no puede ser real.

Una sonrisa de lado que esconde nerviosismo adorna su cara, y tengo que tocarme el pecho para asegurarme de que mi corazón sigue ahí.

Esto no puede ser real.

Nos levantamos a la vez, sin perder el contacto visual, y por primera vez en mi vida, deseo que la suerte me mire para poder estar al lado de este hombre los años que me queden.  
Estoy volviéndome loco, joder. No le conozco, y siento que ya nadie podrá llegar tan profundo en mi mente como él.

Balbuceo una especie de palabras entrelazadas sin significado y la sangre se acumula en mi cuello y mis orejas.   
Resoplo internamente y cojo aire, dispuesto a no hacer el ridículo y espantarle.  
Pago sus ciruelas y las mías y le sonrío lo más radiantemente que puedo.

-Parece que el aroma de los pétalos que me das me ha traído hasta ti—Le digo, guiñándole un ojo.

Creo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que me hace verle adorable, y sólo puedo pensar en las ganas que tengo de besarle.

-Esencia de artista callejero, será. —Me contesta, riendo levemente.

Su voz, Cristo de mi vida.   
Le había oído cantar muchas veces, pero nunca es lo mismo que hablar normal. Y joder, creo que necesito una puta ducha de agua helada.  
O mejor aún, me lanzo más o menos por mitad del Océano Ártico y a ver qué tal.

El sol está cayendo, y me doy cuenta de que lleva la mochila de la guitarra a la espalda y de que el camino que estamos tomando nos dirige al paseo.  
Sonrío internamente y rebusco en mi mente un tema interesante de conversación.

-Oye, ¿tú de verdad crees que soy un artista? —Me pregunta, haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y frenándome en seco en mitad de la calle.

Le miro cómo si estuviera loco, cómo si la respuesta no fuera evidente, pero cuando me devuelve la mirada con cierto reparo y vergüenza, me acerco a él lo máximo que puedo sin parecer raro, y le susurro al oído lo que le escribí en la nota de ayer.

-Inconfundiblemente artista.

Me da la impresión de que se le corta la respiración, sin embargo, no puedo afirmarlo porque cuando me separo y conecto nuestros ojos, me está sonriendo cómo si yo fuera su ángel. Lo que me parece nada menos que contraproducente, porque él es el mío.

-¿Quieres que cante algo en especial?

-Me gustan las sorpresas—Le contesto, rozando nuestros hombros al caminar.

Sus ciruelas se han acabado, así que le extiendo mi bolsa por si quiere más, y me parece algo tan íntimo que la idea del Océano Ártico vuelve a mí.  
¿Dónde ha estado este hombre durante toda mi vida?

Cuando llegamos al paseo, ya hay algunos niños sentados cerca del banco dónde él suele colocarse, y el pecho se me hincha de orgullo.

-Te desearía suerte, pero sé que vas a triunfar. —Le digo, regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Me devuelve otra igual, y pido el deseo de no olvidarme jamás de él.  
Se aleja y yo, todavía embriagado por su presencia y por estos minutos a su lado, me obligo a caminar hacia mi lugar para, como cada atardecer desde hace demasiado tiempo, observarle como si fuera la mejor obra de arte; mi favorita.

_Everybody needs inspiration_   
_Everybody needs a song_   
_A beautiful melody_   
_When the night's so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_   
_That this life is easy_   
_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_   
_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_  
 _When the waves are flooding the shore and I_  
 _Can't find my way home anymore_  
 _That's when I, I, I look at_ _you_

No despega sus ojos y de mí, y Dios bendito, tengo que controlarme tanto para no lanzarme sobre él  
Me mira y yo le miro, y me encuentro a mí mismo en una espiral de felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

_When I look at you_   
_I see forgiveness_   
_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_   
_Like the stars hold the moon_   
_Right there where they belong and I know_   
_I'm not alone_

Jamás estará solo. Los pétalos de mi flor renacida y yo vamos a navegar con él en este mar de notas y acordes que está creando.   
Vamos a navegar hasta el fin del mundo, porque no me importa perderme si es con él, porque sé que mi brújula siempre indicará el camino de vuelta a su lado, y porque sé que, por primera vez, el trébol de la suerte me ha tocado a mí.   
 

Le miro y veo la verdad, la verdad del amor, de la belleza, de la vida.   
Veo que el bien existe, y que está personificado en él.   
Y mirándole, me veo a mí mismo firmando un pacto de sangre para no dejarle escapar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo la canción es de Miley Cyrus, "When I look at you".


	5. Acordes de una vida reconstruida

**5:** a c o r d e s de una vida reconstruida.

_"Que si puedo elegir, me quedo contigo._   
_Porque mandar callar al mundo es mi respuesta si este dice que no nos pertenecemos._   
_Porque quiero vivir amándo(te) y que este inv(f)ierno con tantos contrastes de temperatura se mantenga estable para que podamos ser eternos"._

_**Bucky.** _

Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que preferiría mil veces mancharme las manos de tinta a empaparlas de sangre, y que cicatrizar las heridas con gotas de lluvia es más sano que con chispas de alcohol, pero en este instante, cuando entrelazo nuestras miradas y canto para él, me gusta pensar que si la vida cose las huellas que la muerte deja con balas, yo le protegeré con cada latido, aunque eso conlleve matar(me) y amarle.

Una sonrisa sincera, de esas que no acostumbro a usar, pide permiso para escapar, y siento las marcas que el sonrojo deja por todo mi cuerpo cuando él me guiña un ojo en respuesta.

Dios, no quiero parecer un adolescente hormonado, pero cada fibra de mi ser le responde al segundo.

El sol roza el horizonte y los rayos se reflejan en su rostro, dándole un aura de misterio por el contraste entre luz y sombras. Su pelo parece más claro, sus ojos azules brillan intensamente, y más por instinto que por otra cosa, cierro los míos con esa imagen en mente, deseando que el tiempo se congele en este preciso momento, cuando lo único que puedo ver es a él, abrazado por el atardecer, observándome como si yo de verdad valiera la pena.   
Y quiero que se quede así, porque no recuerdo lo que es sentir una llama de calor en el pecho como la que estoy sintiendo ahora. Y no quiero perderla -la esperanza-.

Así que, ojalá perdure.   
Ojalá lo merezca.   
Ojalá.

Las agujas del reloj me susurran que ya es la hora de darle al pause, pero me rehúso, porque lo único que necesito ahora es rebobinar.  
La oscuridad empieza a colarse entre nuestras almas, y los niños comienzan a levantarse para irse a casa.

Él, como siempre, se acerca a mí, y yo, como siempre, siento una especie de terremoto en mi interior que me destruye y me desestabilizada. 

-¿Te apetece tomar un café?—Me pregunta, cuando nuestros cuerpos están prácticamente juntos.

Sólo soy capaz de asentir, porque me es complicado concentrarme para responder algo con sentido cuando le tengo tan cerca y huele tan bien.  
Roza su mano con la mía y junta nuestros dedos unos segundos, los suficientes para dejar una nota en mi palma y seguir ayudándome a recoger.  
Con cada punto sensible de mi cuerpo temblando, me la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón y me cercioro de que el pétalo que elegí esta tarde sigue en el mismo sitio.

Nos encaminamos el uno muy cerca del otro hasta la cafetería de al lado  y nos sentamos en la terraza, con la vista de la playa, el mar y el horizonte como si de un cuadro se tratase, ante nuestros ojos.  
Ninguno de los dos dice nada, y me sorprendo cuando el silencio que nos envuelve es todo menos incómodo.   
Y agradezco tanto que él sea capaz de espantar a mis tormentos sin si quiera intentarlo, que estoy seguro que una parte de mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá.

-Steve. —Me dice, acomodándose en la silla y tocando su rodilla con la mía en el proceso—Steve Rogers.

Me da la impresión de que pasa un minuto como mínimo hasta que me doy cuenta de que se ha presentado.

-Bucky—Le respondo, tembloroso. 

-Bucky. —Repite, acariciando cada letra, llevándose mi oxígeno—Me gusta.

Pide dos cafés solos y se cruza de brazos, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Su sudadera no impide ser consciente de sus músculos, y me obligo a apartar la vista para no hacer el ridículo.  
Cojo el pétalo con mi brazo metálico, porque no quiero esconderme, quiero que él me conozca con todos mis defectos, y se lo extiendo.  
Lo agarra con delicadeza, y se lo acerca para olerlo. 

-Huele a ti.

Alzo una ceja, incapaz de entenderle, y me remuevo en mi sitio, intimidado por su mirada.

-Huele a primavera.

-Es de una flor, así que es normal—Le contesto, todavía confuso.

-Ah, pero no lo es, artista. Cada flor tiene una esencia, y eso no implica que todas tengan la misma simplemente por asociarse a la primavera. 

-No te entiendo.

Steve se ríe, se ríe mucho, y como cierra los ojos, me dedico a memorizar cada parte de él, para poder recordarlo en mis noches de soledad, cuando ni la música es capaz de tranquilizarme.

-Soy un poco complicado, ya lo irás viendo.   
El caso es que, me gusta identificar a las personas por la esencia que considero que les queda mejor, que, a su vez, no es siempre la que ellos tienen. Puede que tu esencia sea la del rocío de las madrugadas, cuando todo está frío y podemos hacer dibujos en las ventanillas de los coches, pero para mí, tu esencia es la de la primavera. La de las flores, la de los pétalos, la de la música que nos hace sonreír, la de los días soleados.

No sé qué contestarle, así que me inclino hacia adelante y cuando él me imita y nuestros alientos se entrecruzan, me fijo más de la cuenta en sus labios y le digo:

-Inconfundiblemente, artista.

Sus ojos se entrecierran por su sonrisa, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de mi brazo metálico, colocándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Podrías cantarme algo? —Me pregunta en susurros, creando un ambiente muy íntimo que me derrite por dentro.

Me aclaro la garganta y me echo hacia atrás, soltando nuestras manos.  
Steve vuelve a cruzarse de brazos y se recoloca la gorra.

Rebusco entre mi mente una canción que identifique con él y repaso rápidamente la letra en mi mente antes de empezar.

_When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary_   
_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be_   
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_   
_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_   
_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_   
_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_   
_You raise me up to more than I can be_

No me detengo aun cuando noto la sorpresa en su mirada, porque no puedo mentir.   
Él debe saberlo.

Y es tan sorprendente el hecho de que no nos conozcamos, que empiezo a pensar que realmente el amor a primera vista existe.  
Y sino, él y yo lo hemos creado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: You raise me up, de Westlife.


	6. Pétalos de un recuerdo

**6:** p é t a l o s de un recuerdo.

_"Y aunque lloré, debo decir a mi favor que los mejores mares están llenos de lágrimas, y que, realmente, llorar limpia el alma. Purifica el espíritu._   
_Y oye, que mi flor no llegó a ahogarse, y el pétalo que quedaba resistió. Ese pétalo que hoy está acompañado de los que tú me das._   
_Ella es el recuerdo más bonito que me queda._ _Y la adoro. Pero tú eres mucho más. Siempre lo serás."_

  
**S t e v e.**

La primera vez que le vi, lo hice por mera curiosidad. Como quien mira una obra de arte que no entiende; fascinado por su confusión y confuso por su fascinación.

Ni si quiera pretendía pararme a escucharle como algo más que un eco de fondo mientras me daba una vuelta para despejarme, pero entonces la oí y cambié de opinión.  Una mujer joven, con la melena oscura a la altura de los hombros, estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Llevaba una falda roja que combinaba con sus labios, y por un momento, me quedé embobado.

Tenía una fuerza en la mirada que no había visto jamás en nadie, y era capaz de conseguir que todas las personas que pasaban a su lado temblaran.

Aunque jamás supe si se debía al respeto que generaba o a la sensualidad que desprendía.

Cuando me vio, tan dubitativo y perdido, me dijo:

-Va a ser capaz de enamorarte.

No entendí a qué se refería hasta que caí en la cuenta de que estaba mirando al artista.

Perdí mi punto de equilibrio cuando él miró hacia nosotros, y supe que ella tenía razón, y que no sería muy difícil caer rendido.

Se presentó como Peggy Carter, y, orgullosamente diré, que tuve un amor platónico en ella que me acompañará hasta el final de mis días.

-¿No le habías visto antes?—Me preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza, un poco embriagado por su presencia.

Ella es arrolladora.

-Tiene algo, ¿sabes? Algo que no te deja ir. Que te retiene aquí hasta que acaba de cantar.

Acepto que fui algo reticente al principio, y pensé que no era más que una exageración de una fan. Pero, entonces, él empezó a cantar You are not alone de Michael Jackson, y no hubo dudas.

-¿Es tu pareja?—Se me ocurrió preguntar cuando la miré y vi que sonreía hacia él.

Se echó a reír y sentí que toda la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara.

-Que va, ni si quiera es mi tipo. —Me contestó, guiñándome un ojo. —Vengo aquí a menudo. Su voz me tranquiliza y me hace olvidar mis problemas unos minutos.

Lo entendí al instante, porque es una verdad absoluta.

Bucky es la obra de arte que quiero ver todos los días de mi vida. Es la voz que ansío sea de la banda sonora de mi historia.

Es ese pétalo que siempre me falta y que me ayuda a flotar.

Pero Peggy fue ese soplo de aire fresco que reconduce. Fue la sonrisa en una mañana gris que yo necesité cada día.

Fue esa flor que me regaló el latido más importante de mi corazón: el que me empujó a seguir.

Esa flor perfecta y radiante que deseas conservar intacta, pero que en el fondo sabes que no será eterna.

Y es que, creamos un lazo tan fuerte en apenas mes y medio, que todavía hoy siento un dolor en el pecho al pensarlo.

Dios, maldito sea aquel 25 de febrero.

Recuerdo levantarme con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Con la intuición de que no sería un buen día.

La noche había sido una guerra de truenos y relámpagos, un repiqueteo constante de las gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal de la ventana, y no pude dormir bien, por lo que pasé quejándome toda la mañana.

Thor llevaba enfadado unos días porque había estado discutiendo con Loki, y el clima se había descontrolado un poco.

Ese día sentí que una pequeña parte de mí le odiaba.

Salí temprano de la Torre Stark y reté a Sam a unas carreras.

No comí mucho y la sensación de que algo iba mal no desapareció, así que una nube de mal humor se coló sobre mi cabeza y me persiguió todo el día, haciendo que incluso Bruce quisiera pegarme un puñetazo. Y todos sabemos que eso no tendría buenas consecuencias.

Peggy no me había llamado y cuando yo lo hice, no me contestó.

No le di muchas vueltas y decidí ponerme a dibujar hasta que diera la hora de ir a ver al artista. La dibujé a ella con esa falda roja. Con la mirada llena de coraje. La dibujé para mantener el recuerdo intacto del día que la conocí.

Llegué al paseo cuando todavía no había nadie y me apoyé en el muro, dando la espalda a la gente y al mundo. Me dediqué a observar el mar. Y pensé. Pensé mucho sobre la flor de mi vida. Sobre el amor. Ese que tanto ansiaba.

Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que Bucky y Peggy llegaron juntos, ni de que se prepararon para cantar, juntos.

Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando me di la vuelta y los vi fue: ¿Qué está pasando?

Lo segundo que pensé fue: Algo no va bien.

Y lo tercero que cruzó mi mente y que me hizo relajar tensiones fue: Dios, son dos maravillas del mundo.

Peggy se aclaró la garganta y me miró. Una sonrisa de disculpa se extendió por su rostro y aunque sus ojos desprendían cariño, algo dentro de mí supo que sería la última vez que la vería.

-Quiero dedicarle esta canción a todos aquellos que temen ser los dueños de su vida. A todos los que se ralentizan por miedo al fracaso. A todos los que no lo intentan.   
»Quiero dedicarle esta canción a todos aquellos que perdieron un amor, y a todos los que lo perderán. Porque, aunque parezca que el mundo se derrumba sobre nosotros, no lo hace. Sólo tiene un leve terremoto, un leve movimiento que nos pilla desprevenidos.

Pero, sobre todo, quiero dedicarle esta canción al chico más maravilloso que he conocido nunca. Y quiero decirle que, por favor, no me odie. Que mi vida no está aquí, pero que le quiero, y que, por tanto, una parte de mi corazón siempre estará a su lado.

Peggy no dejó de mirarme, y de la misma manera que sus ojos se humedecieron, el mar que son los míos pretendió desbordarse.

No quiero que te vayas, pensé internamente. No me dejes, por favor.

Su voz es dulce, como una nana. La sentí como una caricia por todo mi cuerpo y cuando comenzó a cantar, agradecí enormemente saber español para entenderla.

_El peligro no es cuestión de un par de golpes,_   
_El peligro es no saber a dónde ir._   
_El peligro es no encontrar jamás tu sitio_   
_y sentir que ya llegaste sin salir._

Bucky dio un paso al frente, y su voz ronca hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi columna vertebral.

_El peligro es el fantasma que planea_   
_sobre aquello que juraste un día alcanzar,_   
_y te ata de las manos_   
_mientras graba en tu pellejo_   
_una cifra, una letra y a volar,_   
_una cifra, una letra y a volar._

Era evidente que todos los que estábamos allí teníamos los pelos de punta, y cuando empastaron sus voces y cantaron juntos, oí algún que otro suspiro de las adolescentes de la primera fila.

_Y correr dicen que es cosa de cobardes,_   
_pero todos somos carne de cañón;_   
_yo lo soy y no me importa_   
_confesar que más que nadie,_   
_pero aquí, ¿quién no es cobarde por amor?,_   
_pero aquí, ¿quién no es cobarde por amor?_

_El peligro es perder a quién se ama_   
_con la furia que desata el huracán,_   
_comprobar que en casa ya no espera nadie_   
_y que no hay nadie a quien puedas esperar,_   
_y que no hay nadie a quien puedas esperar._

Pude sentir como ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de soledad, y entendí porqué Peggy se había despedido de mí con la mirada.

Se iba.

Y no podía culparla.

A veces, nuestro sitio no está cerca de aquellos a quienes amamos.

Ella siguió cantando la siguiente estrofa y el corazón se me hundió entristecido.

_El peligro es cuando queman las entrañas,_   
_por amor o desamor, ¿qué más me da?,_   
_y el valor se te hace escarcha_   
_y el aire explota y amarga_   
_en tu pecho por la mujer que se va,_   
_en tu pecho por la mujer que se va._

Acabaron con el estribillo juntos, y una señora que estaba sentada en el banco bajo el árbol en el que conocí a Peggy, se puso a llorar.

A ella la siguieron las adolescentes de la primera fila, y reconozco que yo tuve que contenerme para no hacerlo también.

Quizá algunos no entendieron la letra, pero las emociones y los sentimientos que ellos transmitieron cantando, nos dieron una idea a todos de qué les quemaba por dentro.

Peggy se acercó a mí cuando acabaron de recoger, y me sentí cada vez más y más pequeño.

-Tengo miedo, Steve. —Me dijo, con un ligero tartamudeo. —Tengo miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada, pero algo en mí no deja de decirme que no debo quedarme aquí. Aun así, ten por seguro que eso no me hace no quererte. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. Pero sé que os pertenecéis el uno al otro. Y ser tu primer amor no significa ser el último, lo sabes, ¿no?

Quise interrumpirla, pero puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero que dejes de luchar. De luchar por el amor, por la verdad. De luchar por los derechos de todos. No quiero que dejes de ser el Capitán América, pero mucho menos quiero que dejes de ser Steve Rogers. Gracias por llevarme a bailar, pero tu canción final no será conmigo.

»Espero que algún día encuentres el valor para acercarte a él. Y espero que algún día seáis capaces de conquistaros el uno al otro, aunque sea, un poco más de lo que ya lo estáis. Te quiero, Steve. Y quiero que seas feliz y que consigas encontrar en él los pétalos que le faltan a la flor de tu vida. —Me besó. Un suave roce de labios. Y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de mí para siempre.

Otro en mi lugar diría que Peggy le rompió el corazón, le arruinó la vida. Pero yo sólo puedo decir que ella me le reconstruyó y me dio la oportunidad de experimentar lo que era el amor. Aun cuando, en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que el verdadero estaba por llegar.

Y, aun cuando, en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que el mío era Bucky.

Lo es.

Lo será.

Así que, gracias Peggy Carter, por enseñarme a amar.

Sin ti, jamás habría conocido a mi artista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “El Peligro” Malú y Revolver.


	7. Acordes de una vida florecida.

**7;** a c o r d e s de una vida florecida.

_"Estaré aquí, contigo, entre notas y pétalos, hasta el final de la línea"._

**B u c k y.**

Soy el recuerdo constante de aquello que nunca dije.

Soy la tinta derramada del tatuaje que nunca me hice. Las letras sueltas de la historia que nunca acabé de escribir.

Soy el suelo húmedo tras la tormenta invisible. El escalofrío después del trueno. La tristeza de una despedida.

Soy el lomo deshilachado del libro que nunca leí. El eco interminable de mi voz interior.

Soy el caos dentro de un cuerpo. Soy un alma destruida que necesita escapar.

Soy la mente que busca estabilizarse.

Soy el papel quemado de las notas que él me deja. Los pétalos rotos que no llego a darle.

Soy un trébol sin suerte, la madera rota del barco que no zarpará.

Soy las agujas desordenadas del reloj de mi locura.

Y soy Bucky, la sombra del hombre que un día fui.

Y estoy enamorado. Y no duele.

Busco en el interior de mi mente un mínimo impulso a la ansiedad, un mínimo empujón ascendente del miedo por mi garganta.  
Pero nada ocurre, y no puedo sentirme más extasiado.

Él me hace bien.

Steve.  
Ay, Steve.

Le miro y me sorprendo pensando que sus ojos son el océano en el que quiero naufragar, y le siento tan dentro de mi mente que sólo quiero aprender a hacerle el retrato más hermoso con mi voz.

Sus caderas miden siete suspiros y siete latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.  
Y es gracioso, porque no le he tocado más allá de un simple roce de hombros, pero soy casi más consciente de su cuerpo que del mío.

—¿En qué piensas?—Steve rompe el hilo de mis pensamientos y parpadeo, intentando concentrarme para responder coherentemente.

—En que no me puedo creer que te haya traído a mí casa. Podrías aprovecharte de mí.—Bromeo.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan a gusto y confiado con alguien como para darme la oportunidad de jugar y reírme, así que no paro de repetirme mentalmente lo agradecido que estaré siempre con el destino, con Dios o quién sea que hiciera que pudiera conocer a este hombre tan maravilloso.

—Ambos sabemos que antes podía aprovecharme también. —Continúa mi broma y me guiña un ojo. Yo hago como si me abanicara y me desmayara y le hago reír.

—Qué descarado, hombre.

—Sabes qué, Buck.—Me dice, colgando la pregunta en el aire.

Adoro que me llame así, es como una muestra de confianza y cariño que me derrite.

Alzo una ceja, instándole a seguir hablando y me obligo a no marearme cuando me dice:

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

—Ste...

—¡Es verdad!—Dice, levantado los brazos—Lo juro.

—Sabes qué, Capitán. Yo sé que estoy enamorado de ti.

Steve se ríe, se ríe mucho y cuando se abalanza sobre mí y me estruja entre sus brazos, mi respiración sólo puede hacer su camino rápido hacia afuera para no ahogarme.

Me acabo riendo yo también, porque además de que su risa es contagiosa, me siento eufórico de lo afortunado que soy. Porque todo el mundo está enamorado del Capitán América, pero yo lo estoy también de Steve Rogers. Y ese es un lujo que sólo tengo yo. Y que pretendo conservar como mi mejor tesoro.

Me tumbo en el sofá y Steve se deja caer en mi hombro. La suavidad de su mano recorre mi cuerpo hasta llegar al bache entre mi piel y el brazo metálico y la apoya allí, trasmitiéndome calor.  
No puedo evitar tensarme porque no creo que logre superar jamás el rechazo que tengo hacia mí mismo por ello, pero Steve no se aleja, no me teme, no me tiene asco.

Su cuerpo casi sobre el mío me descontrola, y no queriendo crear un momento incómodo, busco una canción para cantar que aleje mis pensamientos del camino que están tomando.

Cojo aire y junto mi mano biónica con la suya.

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin?_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Steve se incorpora sin soltar nuestras manos y me mira directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa luchando por salir y un brillo en los ojos que me hace carraspear.  
Intento volver a la melodía para seguir con la canción, y sonrío con la idea de que quizá la felicidad si haya decidido quedarse a mi lado.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

—I can't help falling in love with you.—Repite Steve, susurrando sobre mis labios una promesa de eternidad.

Un silencio que ruge sobre nosotros se acomoda en el aire, y la esencia de la canción nos rodea, creando un espacio muy íntimo.

Me junto más a Steve y me concentro en notar como mis latidos se amoldan a los suyos.

—Peggy tenía razón.—Dice, con la voz enronquecida y la nariz enterrada en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Murmuro una interrogación silenciosa, esperando que especifique.

—Ella me lo dijo. Que ibas a ser capaz de enamorarme. Que esperaba que algún día encontrara el valor para ir a conquistarte. Que esperaba que encontrara en ti los pétalos que le faltan a mi flor.   
»He conseguido todo eso, y mucho más, Buck. He conseguido revivirme, sobrevivir. Luchar contra la tormenta.

—Eres raro, Steve.

Él se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir después de mi discurso?

—Peggy es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca, y no me sorprende que confiara en nosotros. Nadie ve el amor como ella lo hace, y eso es algo muy bonito.

Él sonríe con cierta nostalgia y ambos nos hundimos en el recuerdo. En su recuerdo. El de ella. Sólo de ella.

—Me gustaría que estuviera aquí. Me gustaría que nos viera. —Masculla Steve, con una mueca de tristeza que me resulta adorable.

Le beso la nariz y le abrazo más fuerte.

—¿Tienes algún plan para este fin de semana, guapo?—Dios bendito, este hombre se ha llevado todo el atractivo del universo y yo ya no sé cómo hacer para no desmayarme cada vez que habla.

—¿Algo en mente?—Le pregunto, alzando ambas cejas con diversión.

—¿Te apetece conocer a los Vengadores? Es hora de que vean quién me tiene tan atontado. Te van a adorar.

El corazón se me para durante dos movimientos del segundero y le miro con sorpresa.

—¿Quieres que, yo, conozca a tus amigos? ¿Estás seguro?

—No hay nada de lo que esté más seguro que de ti.

—Ya me tienes a tus pies, no hace falta que sigas coqueteándome, Capitán. —Le lanzo un beso y me separo de él para recogerme el pelo en un moño desordenado.

—Ah, pero a mí me encanta. Y no quiero dejar de hacerte sonrojar.

Entrecierro los ojos y le saco la lengua, haciéndole reír.

—¿Estás seguro, Steve? No soy la persona más social del mundo.

—Bucky, amor, eres la mejor persona del mundo, y quiero alardear del hombre que me ha enamorado delante de mis amigos.

—Cursi.—Le muerdo el dedo que me acaricia los labios y asiento levemente.—Está bien, iré. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—Con Tony, cualquier cosa.—Se burla Steve, rozando su nariz con la mía.—Pero le advertiré antes, para que se controle.

Entrelazo nuestras miradas y busco la manera de expresarle sin palabras que él ha nacido para sonreír y yo he nacido para verlo.

Y aunque yo sea todo aquello que nunca dije, todo aquello que no tiene sentido, Steve es todo lo que quiero decir, todo lo que me da vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “can’t help falling in love” del fantástico Elvis Presley.


	8. Pétalos de una vida musical.

**8;** p é t a l o s de una vida musical.

_"Si fueras religión yo sería tu más fiel creyente. Y recuerda que nos hemos tatuado nuestros recuerdos en la piel, y que el último baile está por llegar"._

**S t e v e.**  
Jamás en mi vida había estado tan nervioso.  
Dios bendito.

Me tiemblan hasta los latidos y no soy capaz de mantenerme de pie sin apoyarme en algún lado.

Es la tercera vez que intento atarme la corbata, y resoplo resignado al darme cuenta de que sigo sin conseguirlo.

Tony lleva burlándose de mí todo el día, y ya no sé qué hacer para que se calle.

-Te veo algo alterado, Cap. —Me dice, sacándome la lengua cuando le lanzo una mala mirada.

-Déjalo tranquilo, Anthony. —Bruce aparece para salvarme y me ahorro las ganas de abrazarle.

-Dijili trinquili Inthiny. —Masculla Tony, imitando al científico junto a él.

-No quieres que me ponga verde, ¿verdad? Vamos fuera, que Steve necesita acabar de arreglarse. —Bruce le agarra del brazo para sacarle de mi cuarto, pero sin éxito.

\- ¿No crees que echará a correr, Cap? —Me pregunta. Y yo de verdad que quiero ahorcarle.

-Vete a la mierda. —Mascullo hacia él, todavía luchando con mis dedos por centrarme en anudar la corbata.

\- ¡Lenguaje! —Se burla, dejándose arrastrar por Bruce, definitivamente.

Agarro uno de mis zapatos y se lo lanzo antes de que acabe de salir por la puerta, aunque es capaz de esquivarlo.

-A ver si aprendes a cerrar la boca. —Bruce le regaña, mientras se alejan, y puedo oír a Natasha por detrás preguntando qué ha hecho Tony esta vez.

Me acerco al baño y me miro al espejo intentando buscar dentro de mí la fuerza que saco cuando soy el Capitán América.

Es que, joder, no quiero fastidiarlo. No quiero que esto salga mal. No quiero perderle.

-Deberías dejar de pensar tanto. —Sam está detrás de mí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, escondiendo una risa cuando me quito la corbata enfadado y la tiro por ahí.

-Estoy casi neurótico, lo juro. —Le digo, acabando de peinarme y poniéndome las gafas.

-Quizá sería mejor si no pensaras que esto es como una presentación oficial entre tu novio y tus padres. Somos tus amigos, Steve, y no vamos a espantarle porque sabemos que él es quién te está haciendo tan feliz.

Me giro para mirarle de frente -yno a través del espejo-, y le sonrío.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas a vestirte normal? Con ese traje parece que vas a una boda. —Bromea, y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por el espectáculo de adolescente hormonado que estoy dando.

Sam se acerca a mi armario y saca un vaquero ajustado y una camisa granate.

-No te hacen falta ni la corbata, ni la chaqueta, ni los pantalones de traje. —Me dice, negando con la cabeza. —Por Dios, Steve, pensé que tenías cierto gusto.

Le saco la lengua, ya más relajado, y me cambio de ropa.

Tomo tres respiraciones profundas y miro el reloj por trigésima vez en veinte minutos.

-Todo irá bien. —Me asegura Sam, palmeándome la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

Me acerco hasta donde tengo guardados los pétalos y les doy un vistazo para cerciorarme de que todos siguen ahí. Ya van 41. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme sí él guardará mis notas.

Cuando salgo al salón, me encuentro a todos esparcidos por la habitación, ya preparados.

Wanda y Visión están sentados en el sofá, casi el uno sobre el otro. Él la acaricia el pelo mientras ella le cuenta algo que parece ser muy interesante y les tiene a los dos ajenos al resto.

Clint está con Pietro, jugando a la diana, y cerca de ellos Tony y Sam se pelean por quién va a presentarse primero a Bucky.

Thor le cuenta una de sus batallas a Bruce, aunque éste parece más interesado en los movimientos de Natasha mientras ella prepara unos cócteles.

Sonrío viendo a mis amigos, a mi familia, y me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido al dudar de ellos. Todo saldrá bien.

El sonido del ascensor nos silencia a todos, y siento mi cuerpo a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¡Mierda, Wade! ¿Era tan difícil?

-Vamos, babe, ha sido sin querer.

Veo a Peter entrar enfadado, y me pregunto qué habrá hecho Deadpool ahora para cabrearle.

\- ¿¡Sin querer!? ¡Que te jodan! —Le grita, pasando como un huracán entre nosotros hasta sentarse en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Tony se adelanta y para a Wade, que quiere seguir al adolescente.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, trozo mierda?

-Quieto ahí, viejo, no ha pasado nada. —Dice, levantando las manos en son de paz.

Me tapo la boca para amortiguar mi risa cuando Peter se levanta más enfurecido y se acerca para empujarle.

\- ¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada? ¡Estúpido!

-Spidey, cariño, era sólo una tarta. —Le responde Wade, intentando calmarle.

\- ¡Teníamos que traerla para presentarnos al novio del Capitán! No tenías que lanzárselo a ese hombre que sólo nos quería hacer una pregunta.

\- ¡Te estaba mirando demasiado! —Se intenta excusar su novio.

\- ¡Ni si quiera parecía homosexual, imbécil!

-Venga, niños, ya vale. —Dice Natasha, poniéndose entre ambos.

-Si no fuera porque sé que Peter te quiere -en el fondo, pero lo hace- te echaría a patadas de aquí por hacerle enfadar. —Le asegura Tony a Wade, empujándole.

-Siento mucho lo qué ha pasado, Capitán. Pero ya no nos daba tiempo a volver y comprar otra tarta. —Me dice Peter, entristecido.

Le revuelvo el pelo y me río, asegurándole que no pasa nada.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Scott? —Pregunta Sam.

-Me ha dicho que llegará tarde. Está en el cumpleaños de su hija. —Le digo, desabotonándome el primer botón de la camisa por el calor que empiezo a tener.

-Rhodes y T'Challa no vienen, ¿no? —Comenta Clint.

Niego con la cabeza y les digo que Stephen tampoco vendrá mientras vuelvo a mirar la hora.

-Loki me ha preguntado que por qué no le has invitado, Cap. —Me dice Thor, sonriéndome inocentemente.

\- ¿Quieres que traiga al Dios del engaño a conocer a mi chico?

-Se portará bien. —Me asegura.

-Seguro que sí. —Ironiza Clint, lanzando un dardo y dando en el centro.

-Bastante bien para ser un anciano. —Se burla Pietro, lanzando él uno también.

Estos empiezan a discutir, al igual que Sam y Tony, que se pegan por ponerse delante del ascensor.

La sala vuelve a llenarse de ruido, y suspiro, obligándome a mantener la calma.

Soy consciente de que somos muchos y eso le puede agobiar.

Soy consciente de que no somos perfectos y de que, a menudo, creamos más problemas de los que arreglamos, pero necesito que Bucky los conozca.

Dios, le necesito a él ahora mismo.

El ascensor suena de nuevo, y todos vuelven a callarse.

Wanda y Visión se levantan del sofá y se acercan a los demás que se han agrupado detrás de mí. A excepción de Tony y Sam que siguen empujándose, claro.

Me acerco a ellos para separarlos, pero las puertas del ascensor se abren y me quedo a mitad de camino, con el corazón palpitándome desenfrenado.

Joder.

Está guapísimo.

Lleva unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul oscura abierta hasta el comienzo del esternón.

Mi mirada se apoya durante unos instantes en la piel de sus clavículas y no es hasta que le oigo carraspear que me obligo a moverme.

-Estoy teniendo demasiados infartos mentales. —Le susurro a la vez que dejo un suave beso en sus labios.

Bucky me sonríe, pasando una mano por mi pelo.

-Las gafas te dan un toque muy intelectual que te hace más sexy de lo que ya eres. —Me susurra de vuelta, y necesito apoyarme levemente en él para no caerme.

Me guiña un ojo, y en el fondo, me encanta verle tan relajado.

-Chicos, él es Bucky. —Digo, tosiendo para recuperar mi voz. —Buck, estos son los Vengadores.

Les presento uno a uno, hasta que llego a Sam y Tony que corren hacia nosotros.

-Iron Man. Es un placer.

-Falcon. Encantado.

Lo dicen a la vez y es un poco difícil entenderles, pero Bucky les sonríe y extiende su brazo para estrecharles la mano.

\- ¡Hello! ¿Eso es un brazo biónico? Tienes que dejarme verlo bien, colega. —Tony se acerca demasiado, y le gruño, dándole un golpe para alejarlo.

-No le hagas ni caso. Está zumbado de la cabeza. —Se adelanta Sam, para evitar la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

-Siento haber llegado tarde. —Se disculpa Bucky, uniendo su mano con la mía. —Pero es que no sabía a dónde ir y cuando se lo he preguntado a dos chicos, uno me ha tirado una tarta encima y he tenido que volver a casa a cambiarme.

Todos nos giramos para mirar a Wade, a la vez que este se esconde detrás de Peter.

-Dios, yo, lo siento tanto. Mi novio es algo idiota y pensaba que me estabas mirando mucho, así que...—Comienza a tartamudear el adolescente.

\- ¡Y tú diciendo que no parecía ni homosexual! —Exclama Wade, abrazando a Peter por detrás.

-Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad. En realidad, la tarta era para darte la bienvenida, pero...

Bucky le sonríe, y de verdad me gustaría saber qué pacto he hecho con Dios para conseguir a este ángel en mi vida, porque no lo recuerdo. Pero sellaría mi alma con el diablo para mantenerle a mi lado.

-¡Habéis empezado la fiesta sin mí!—Loki aparece de repente en mitad de la sala, y veo un dardo volar hacia él.

¿Yo he dicho que todo saldrá bien?

Ya no estoy tan seguro.

-Al final del día, recuerda que te quiero. —Le susurro al oído. —Porque, quizá, hoy acabes espantado.

Bucky rueda los ojos y me llama exagerado, yéndose con Bruce cuando este le saca un tema de conversación.

-Relájate. —Me recuerda Sam, pasando por mi lado para sentarse en el sofá.

Me froto las manos y me acerco a Natasha para que me de alguno de esos cócteles que ha preparado.

-Vaya suerte, Capitán. ¡Qué hombre! —Me dice, abanicándose con la mano y haciéndome reír.

-Que no te oiga Bruce. —La digo, guiñándola un ojo.

-Ah, pero yo no tengo de qué quejarme. Mi hombre también es "¡Oh vaya, qué hombre!"—Me devuelve el guiño y se acerca al grupo que estaba empezando a formarse alrededor de Bucky.

Desde donde estoy, puedo observarle por el hueco entre el cuerpo de Visión y el de Wanda, y reconozco que me quedo unos minutos embobado, sólo siguiendo los movimientos de sus labios.

Sin duda, es la obra de arte más bonita.

-¡Oye, yo quiero que cante algo!—Exclama Sam, desde el sofá, levantando su copa.

Un coro de síes le sigue y Bucky se separa del grupo para colocarse a mi lado.

-¿No tendrás una guitarra por ahí, verdad? —Me pregunta. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Pietro aparece con una en la mano.

-No voy a preguntar cómo lo has hecho tan rápido. —Bromea mi chico, tocando unos acordes para amoldarse al instrumento.

Todos nos sentamos en el sofá, alrededor de él, mientras se acomoda en el centro de la alfombra.

Carraspea un par de veces y no sé en qué momento empieza la melodía porque me he perdido en él.

Me está mirando, y agradezco que nadie más sepa español porque me estoy sonrojando mucho.

_Cada vez que te beso me sabe a poco.  
Cada vez que te tengo me vuelvo loco._

_Y cada vez,_  
Cuando te miro,   
Cada vez,

_Encuentro una razón,  
Para seguir viviendo._

_Y cada vez,_  
Cuando te miro,   
Cada vez,

 _Es como descubrir el universo_.

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda cuando me mira directo a los ojos, y me impido lanzarme sobre él cuando se pasa la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y acaricia las letras como cuando me acaricia a mí.

_Te quiero, Te quiero  
Eres el centro de mi corazón_

_Te quiero, Te quiero,  
Como la Tierra al Sol._

_Cada vez que la noche llega a tu pelo,  
De cada estrella blanca yo siento celos._

_Y cada vez,_  
Cuando amanece,   
Cada vez,

_Me siento un poco más de tu mirada preso._

_Y cada vez,_  
Entre tus brazos,   
Cada vez,

_Despierta una canción y nace un beso._

La respiración se atasca en mi garganta, y siento los labios secos. Oigo una voz gritando en mi cabeza que estoy enamorado de él, y necesito gritárselo al resto del mundo.

Esta sensación de éxtasis me embriaga, y saberme preso de él no me hace ni si quiera un poco más débil.

“Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Peggy, pienso. _Ojalá le pudieras ver.  
Brillando._

Ojalá pudiéramos verte.  
Triunfando.

Porque fuiste una estrella fugaz de esas que conceden deseos sin si quiera pedirlos.

Me diste la oportunidad de enamorarme, y es tan tiste saber que no puedo devolverte le favor.

Es tan triste saber que no estás.  
Sólo faltas tú.  
Aquí.  
A nuestro lado".

Pietro y Peter empiezan a aplaudir, y me sorprendo viendo como Visión le limpia a Wanda una lágrima que recorre su mejilla.

-Brutal, amigo. —Dice Sam, levantándose para hacer una reverencia. —No he entendido nada, pero brutal.

Bucky se ríe y se levanta cuando yo lo hago.

Me acerco a él a paso lento, y mi mirada recorre su camino devuelta a sus ojos.

Le acaricio la mejilla y me inclino para rozar nuestros labios, perdiéndonos en un beso que busca aniquilarnos, destruirnos, pero que acaba por unirnos permanentemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo se titula “Te quiero” y aunque los concursantes de Operación Triunfo no son los compositores, prefiero su versión que la original.


	9. Acordes de una vida brillante.

**9;** a c o r d e s de una vida brillante.

_"No dejes de brillar, que yo no dejaré de contemplarte. Estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea."_

**B u c k y.**  
Sé que todo el mundo sufre.

Joder, y sé que todo el mundo hace daño.

Pero, también sé que todo el mundo ama.

Y que todo el mundo es amado.

Así que, sólo quiero decirle en un verso -o en un beso- que él es mi estrella fugaz y mi deseo.

Ojalá esto sea eterno.

Ojalá nosotros lo seamos.

Ojalá.

Siempre ojalá.

Tarareo la melodía de la canción que suena en la radio sobre su pelo, y mis dedos recorren con suavidad todo el camino de su espalda mientras le veo cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

Jamás me replanteé el hecho de poder llegar a ser feliz, y ahora que la sonrisa no abandona mi rostro, me cuesta creerlo.

Es una sensación algo extraña. Como cuando recuerdas algo y no sabes si lo soñaste o pasó de verdad.

Me siento un personaje de película, y tengo miedo de que una voz en eco me diga un día corten, se acabó, y todo desaparezca.

  
Fuera las gotas caen, llueve, truena, el cielo se rompe.

La calle desierta murmura en silencio una súplica de cariño, porque las nubes masacran sobre ella y quiere sobrevivir.

Yo la susurro una esperanza, un aliento de fuerza, porque desde aquí dentro, al calor del hogar -y de Steve-, soy consciente de que una batalla perdida no significa una rendición.

Los árboles se sienten desnudos sin sus hojas. Las farolas parpadean entristecidas. El corazón de la ciudad empieza a resquebrajarse y el silbido del viento enfurecido se cuela por cada trozo.

Fuera, la guerra meteorológica azota contra las ventanas, pero aquí dentro, la paz nos protege.

  
Enciendo la tele, necesitando escuchar algo que no sea el rítmico -y angustiante- choque de las gotas contra el cristal.

Una de las películas de Piratas del Caribe acaba de empezar, y me recuesto en el sofá dispuesto a invertir mi tiempo en algo.

Steve se ha quedado completamente dormido y le tapo con la manta que tengo al lado para evitar que se enferme.

Soy consciente de que trabaja demasiado, y de que estar a su lado supone viajar a ciegas, pero quiero arriesgarme. Necesito hacerlo.

  
No sé en qué momento de la película dejo de prestar atención, pero parece que las lentas respiraciones de Steve son más interesantes que Jack Sparrow y su Perla Negra.

Observo cada rasgo de su rostro y sonrío inevitablemente.

Los parpadeos de los relámpagos crean un contraste de luz y sombras inconstante sobre la mitad de sus facciones y es tan asombroso lo arrebatador qué es que me cuesta creer que él no es consciente de ello.

Sus labios entre abiertos están rodeados por un rastro de barba de apenas unos días que me tiene babeando sobre él y sacudo la cabeza para devolver mis pensamientos a un lugar coherente.

Muevo su cabeza con delicadeza para poder levantarme del sofá, porque aun cuando se ha recostado sobre mis piernas, lo que menos quiero es despertarlo.

Bajo el volumen de la película y voy hacia mi habitación.

Busco la caja en la guardo las notas que él me sigue dando cada tarde y releo las 56 que hay hasta ahora.

Si él conserva los pétalos, supongo que tendrá 49 porque yo tardé una semana en devolverle los detalles.

Recorro el cuarto hasta llegar a mi mesilla de noche, donde descansa un pequeño cuadro con una foto que nos hizo Peter en la reunión mientras yo cantaba a Steve y él me miraba.

Y Dios, me encanta tanto. Estoy tan enamorado. Y tan feliz.

Verme a mí mismo sonriendo, únicamente con mi guitarra y mi voz, mientras mis ojos y los de Steve no se separan, me parece una obra de arte hecha por el mejor artista.

Algo extraño porque es una mezcla exacta de lo que nos consideramos el uno el otro.

Él no para de decirme que yo soy un artista.

Y yo no paro de repetirle que él es una obra de arte.

-Aunque eso me lo dice a mí también, pero bueno-.

Así que, parece que alguien nos ha captado y representado en esa foto cómo realmente somos. Y no hay acordes, notas o pétalos que puedan alcanzar o superar eso.

Y no va a haber nadie jamás que me haga sentir cómo él. Ni nadie a quién llegue amar con esta intensidad y rapidez.

Y joder, que sí, que todo el mundo hiere, pero si el cielo es un lugar en la tierra, es estar junto a él. Y eso compensa cualquier cosa.

Y que, si puedo ser cualquier persona hoy, en cualquier sitio, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, inequívocamente elegiré ser quién soy ahora mismo.

Y que, si todo el mundo necesita inspiración y todo el mundo necesita una canción, yo me conformo sólo con tenerle a él. Porque me eleva hasta poder caminar sobre mares tempestuosos, me eleva a más de lo que puedo llegar a ser.

Y, si el peligro es perder a quién se ama con la furia que desata un huracán y comprobar que en casa no te espera nadie y no hay nadie a quien puedas esperar, enfrentaré al peligro para mandarle dar la vuelta porque Steve y yo nos pertenecemos.

Los hombres sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se apresuran, pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de él. Y esto es así.

Joder, que cada vez que le miro encuentro una razón para seguir viviendo. Y cada vez que le miro es como descubrir el universo.

Y oye, quizá estoy citando canciones. Pero las canciones son historias.

Y esta es mi historia.

De amor.

Eterna.

Llena de notas y pétalos.

Y de música.

B r i l l a n t e.


	10. Epílogo

**"G r a c i a s"**

Bucky es un hombre con demasiadas cicatrices psicológicas. Con demasiadas heridas por cerrar. Con demasiado amor por entregar.

Steve es un hombre seguro, que sabe lo que quiere. Quiere hacer flotar a la flor de su vida. Quiere amar. Le quiere a él.

Y hará cualquier cosa por tenerle a su lado.

Tanto así, cómo darle una nota con un simple gracias para comenzar lo que es la mejor historia de amor jamás contada.

Bucky le responde a través de pétalos que simbolizan una especie de fortaleza y esperanza, y se dedica a demostrarle a través de canciones lo que él le hace sentir.

El amor es precioso, pero el amor tan sencillo, intenso y real que comparten ellos, lo es aún más.

Hacer temblar los latidos de un corazón no es algo fácil, pero cuando lo consigues, o cuando lo sientes, no hay sensación que lo pueda igualar. No hay palabra en ningún diccionario que lo pueda describir.

Y es que, no somos conscientes de que guardamos la belleza en el interior y que fuera sólo mostramos los trozos rotos que sobran. Y que aquel capaz de llegar a enamorarnos es el que se corta y sigue. El que, aun sangrando, o con las heridas a medio cicatrizar, continua su camino, saltando entre los pedazos, para alcanzar nuestro corazón, nuestra belleza.

Bucky es un artista callejero que sufre.

Steve es observador y cree que Bucky es la obra de arte más bonita.

Entre notas y pétalos, y un poco de acordes de por medio, aquellos que están destinados a estar juntos, acaban estándolo.

Y si has llegado hasta aquí, es porque has leído sobre ellos. Sobre su historia.

Si te has enamorado, no te preocupes. Es normal. No lo hacen queriendo, pero es inevitable no caer.

No pienses que el amor es sólo la parte bonita que ellos te han mostrado, porque en el fondo sabes que hay mucho más allá.

Claro que, si Steve y Bucky han decidido contarte su historia, así, tan bonita y pura como es, será porque, realmente, en la balanza, lo malo ni siquiera pesa.

Cuando ames, busca eso. La belleza después de los trozos rotos. Los pétalos y las notas. Los acordes de las canciones que brillan.

Busca una manera de que el dolor no opaque la felicidad. Busca llegar hasta el final de la línea.

Y busca una manera de contar tu historia como ellos lo han hecho.

Siéntelo(s) y ámalo(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está. El fin. Espero que si has llegado hasta estas líneas hayas disfrutado de la historia, de verdad. Aun así, todavía queda un extra, las notas que Steve le mandó a Bucky y la playlist que he utilizado para escribir.


	11. Christmas.

**S t e v e.**   
_"Quiero fumar de tu oxígeno._   
_Quiero volverme loco por ti._   
_Quiero que seas mi nicotina_   
_y así nunca dejarte ir._   
_Ese humo que respiras,_   
_que puede hacerte morir,_   
_te aseguro que no funciona_   
_porque yo te haré vivir."_

-¡CAPITÁN! ¡CAP! ¡ESTÁ NEVANDO! ¡ESTÁ NEVANDO! ¡ESTOY CARDÍACO! –Los gritos de Sam corriendo por el pasillo hasta que aporrea mi puerta son mi despertador, y busco dentro de mí un mínimo de calma para evitar saltar sobre él y ahorcarlo.

Abre sin esperar respuesta por mi parte y gruño, mandándole salir para que no vea a Bucky, pero ya es tarde.

-¿Qué hacíais, Cap?—Me pregunta, burlándose.

Le miro intentando transmitir mi mal humor, sin embargo, sólo consigo que se ría más y se siente en el borde de la cama.

Bucky está medio dormido todavía, acurrucado en mi pecho, con el pelo tapándole la mayoría del rostro. Hace un sonido que parece un ronroneo y se frota un ojo, incorporándose.

-¿Qué ocurre? —Su voz rasposa lleva un escalofrío por toda mi columna vertebral y sonrío, besándole el hombro por encima de la camiseta de manga larga que utiliza de pijama y que, casualmente, es mía.

-Buenos días, amigo. No disimules conmigo, que seguro que estabais haciendo de todo menos dormir—Sam palmea el pecho de Buck, pillándole desprevenido y mandándole hacia atrás.

-Eres un puto dolor en el culo—Masculla, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta desordenada y girándose para darme un beso corto de buenos días.

-Voy a intentar no pensar QUE ESTÁIS PASANDO DE MÍ COMPLETAMENTE—Exclama Sam, agitando los brazos y levantándose.

Me rio, saliendo de la cama y acercándome a él.

-Está nevando, sí. Creo que te han oído hasta en Neptuno, colega.

-Tenemos que salir, Cap. Vamos a lanzarnos bolas de nieve, porfaaaaaaa—Se lanza sobre mi espalda mientras intento salir de la habitación y mascullo una maldición.

-¡Lenguaje!

Miro a Bucky, que todavía en la cama, esconde una sonrisa y me saluda con la mano.

Le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso antes de salir con Sam sobre mí hacia la cocina.

-¿Hay alguien en la Torre, tú, mono?

-Espero que no te estés dirigiendo a mí de esa forma, Capitán—Bromea Sam, bajándose y andando junto a mí-, pero como soy buena persona, te contestaré igualmente. Wanda y Visión se han ido de viaje, así porque sí, a disfrutar del mundo, o bueno, tu sabes, el uno del otro—Me empuja hacia un lado, riéndose, y me pregunto, (como cada día), en qué momento decidí hacerme amigo de este hombre—Bruce está con Tony, en el laboratorio, probablemente, pero volverán. Tony siempre vuelve. Pietro sigue en su habitación. Natasha y Clint están fuera, JUGANDO CON LA NIEVE. Y yo estoy aquí, esperando arrastrarte para que bajemos a jugar también.

-Sam, ¿quieres recordarme cuantos años tienes, por favor?

-Anda a la mierda, Steve. —Me empuja de nuevo y se sienta en una silla mientras preparo mi desayuno y el de Bucky.

-Me sigo preguntando como Tony nos permite vivir a todos aquí.

-Yo también me lo pregunto a mí mismo, Cap—El susodicho y Bruce se acercan y se sientan junto a Sam, acarreando una pelea, como cada día, entre Tony y este último.

Bucky aparece arrastrando los pies y se apoya en mi costado, cerrando los ojos.

-Todo el día como una marmota—murmura Tony.

-Todo el día como un viejo—Contraataca mi chico, haciéndonos reír.

-¿Vamos a ir a jugar o no?—Sam no se cansa, y yo resoplo, cediendo y diciéndole que sí.

Él grita emocionado y corre hacia su cuarto para prepararse.

-Es como un niño—Dice Bruce, divertido.

-Entre él y Wade van a conseguir que me salgan canas antes de tiempo.

-Me encanta que me menciones siempre que entro—Deadpool aparece seguido de Peter.

-¿Por qué el niño está completamente empapado y está cargando miles de bolsas, capullo?—Tony pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

-No me trates como un bebé, por Dios, qué estrés—Masculla Peter, dejando todo encima de la mesa y yéndose al baño para secarse el pelo.

-Un día de estos te exilio y jamás volverás a verlo—Amenaza Tony, señalando a Wade, que sonríe.

-Ah, viejo, lo veo complicado. Como que Peter está enamorado de mí, ¿sabes? Y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarle niño porque empiezo a verlo todo muy turbio y no me gusta nada.

Todos ahogamos unas risas mientas ellos siguen pelándose.

Beso la cabeza de Bucky y entrelazo nuestros dedos, tirando de él de vuelta a la habitación.

-Al principio me abrumaba toda esta gente, pero acaba siendo divertido.

-Pues a mí me da toda la pereza escucharles así cada día, nene. Esto más que una casa es un zoológico. Y ahora, vamos a vestirnos que Sam volverá en cualquier momento para recordarnos que tenemos que jugar con él.

Me meto a la ducha para despejarme y sonrío cuando oigo a Buck tararear un villancico. Amo la Navidad, en serio.

Jamás me cansaré de escuchar su voz, me calma. Siento un calor en el pecho, como si todo estuviera donde tiene que estar. Como si no necesitara nada más en la vida. Nada más que tenerle a él.

Y es tan gratificante abrir los ojos cada mañana y verle ahí, a mi lado. Sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus latidos acoplados a los míos. Sentir que las agujas del reloj ya no importan. Que ser eterno a su lado es mi único objetivo.

Pararía balas por él, me ahogaría por él, lucharía por él, no hay nada que no haría por él.

Bucky entra al baño para afeitarse y por el rabillo del ojo me da un repaso de arriba abajo.

Me río, enjabonándome el pelo, atento a sus movimientos.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Respiro hondo, sonriéndole, vocalizando la canción, pero sin oírme a mí sobre él.

Amo la Navidad, pero amo más a Bucky.

Y mi único deseo, de aquí al final de los tiempos, es no perderlo.

Y si tuviera que elegir a una sola persona para salvar porque llega el fin del mundo, lo siento por los Vengadores, pero no hay opción, no me lo pensaría.

Bucky está por encima de cualquiera. Por encima de mí.

Bucky lo es todo.

Bucky merece todo.

 _I just want you for my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you

Me guiña un ojo y deja de cantar para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Yo, mientras, salgo y tras ponerme la toalla, me acerco a él y le abrazo por la espalda, susurrándole al oído el último verso que ha cantado.

Se gira y junta nuestras frentes. Le abrazo, trasmitiéndole todo lo que siento y alzo su barbilla para besarle.

-Gracias, Steve—Me dice, cuando nos separamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme creer. Por estar aquí. Porque esta va a ser la primera Navidad en la que no sufra. Por quererme. Por todo.

-Si pudiera, y esto te lo juro, nene. Si pudiera, retrocedería el tiempo para darte todo lo que te mereces desde el principio. Si pudiera te entregaría el mundo. Si pudiera, Dios, si pudiera

-Me vale contigo, Capitán.

Me rio sobre su boca y le beso una última vez antes de salir para vestirnos.

-¡SIGUE NEVANDO, CAP! ¡NO VOY A ESPERARTE MÁS DE DIEZ MINUTOS!

-Estrés. Qué estrés—Murmuro, cuando Sam aporrea la puerta de nuevo.

-Vamos anda, yo también quiero jugar con la nieve.

Apenas segundos después estamos fuera, buscando a Clint y a Natasha para hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Acaban bajando todos y vaya Navidad, vaya ilusión, vaya magia, vaya amor.

-All I want for Christmas is you.

-All I want for Christmas is you, Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se abre el comunicado: Sólo quiero decir que amo a Sam. Se cierra el comunicado.


	12. 18 y 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En total, Steve le entrega 56 notas a Bucky. Este le responde con 49 pétalos porque la primera semana pasa del pobre Stevie. Aquí tenéis las 18 primeras cartas.

1» "Gracias".

2» El tic tac de mi reloj se ralentiza cuando te miro.

3» Acepto que tú voz se ha convertido en mi canción favorita.

4» No es un buen día, pero tú me haces sonreír.

5» Oigo el traqueteo del tren y siento un nudo en el estómago. Pensar en ti, me ayuda a respirar.

6» Parece que mi flor empieza a revivir. Tu la haces flotar.

7» El cielo parece romperse, y yo, aquí dentro, sólo quiero oírte una vez más si este es el fin del mundo.

8» Inconfundiblemente, artista.

 9» Gracias, de nuevo. Gracias. Tu pétalo significa mucho.

10» Es amargo. Este café, digo. Y es dulce. Saber qué puedo escucharte aunque sea unos minutos más.

11» No quiero parecer raro, pero créeme si te digo, que has cambiado mi existencia.

12» Yo sólo existía. Espero que sonrías si te digo, que ahora, también vivo.

13» Me gusta descubrir canciones nuevas por ti. Me gusta pasar un atardecer contigo de fondo, como la banda sonora de mi vida.

14» Y quizá suene cursi, pero la tinta que corre por mis venas busca en ti una brújula que no señale el norte.

15» Bueno, quizá también busque un amor.

16» ¡Dios, tenía miedo! Miedo de que te asustaras. Pero me has dado un pétalo, así que eso es una buena señal, ¿no?

17» No sé como explicar la adrenalina que me recorre cuando me sonríes.

18» Espero no ser un error. Tú eres mi suerte.


	13. 24 y 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez son las 24 notas siguientes que irían con sus 24 pétalos, pero como no puedo poner emojis pues na.

19» Te llamo "ojalá".

20» Porque ojalá esto sea eterno.

21» Porque ojalá tú lo seas.

22» Ese relámpago acaba de iluminar tu perfil y yo sólo quiero ser trueno para hacerte retumbar.

23» Vale, quizá la última nota no sonó muy bien. Pero intento ser poético, ¿sabes?

24» Es en mi cuaderno de bitácora en el que entrelazo mis sentimientos para delinear tu figura.

25» Me desequilibras. En todos los sentidos.

26» Hay un eco dentro de mí, y no sé si será mi corazón, latiendo.

27» O si sólo soy yo, viviendo.

28» Quizá, en realidad, soy sólo yo, luchando por encontrarte.

29» ¿Sabías que el amor es la cadena perpetua que todo ser humano anhela?

30» Pero, por más que desee ser prisionero de ti, creo que jamás dejaré de ser prisionero de mí mismo.

31» Hoy no es un buen día, y no sé cómo mantener viva esa llama que parece querer derretirse.

32» Sálvame.

33» Las gotas caían, el viento huía, y yo, solo existía.

34» No quiero preocuparte. Recuerda que, tú, eres mi salvavidas.

35» Aquí va un verso: Y es en la constelación que forman tus lunares   
en la que yo quiero perderme.   
Porque para poema,   
tu cuerpo,   
y para poesía,  
tu mirada.

36» ¿Has visto? Ya estoy mejor. Son etapas. Supongo que lo entiendes. Aun así, quiero decirte que pienso en ti cada segundo, y que sin quererlo, me has ayudado más que nadie.

37» Ojalá nunca dejes de cantar.

38» Y ojalá yo nunca deje de verte.

39» Perdón, de contemplarte. De admirarte.

40» Yo, enamorado de las letras y del dibujo, quiero pintarme en ti. Eres arte.

41» Dios, un amigo me ha pillado escribiéndote las notas. Jamás olvidará esto. Dice que soy demasiado empalagoso, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

42» Estaré aquí, contigo, entre notas y pétalos, hasta el final de la línea.


	14. 14 y 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí están las 14 últimas notas y los 14 últimos pétalos -qué veríais si pudiera poner emojis de algún flor-.

43» Eres la mejor obra maestra.

44» Te juro que odio que llueva. La meteorología está en mi contra, no quiere que nos veamos.

45» Te juro, que también odio irme a las misiones. Odio alejarme de ti.

46» Acumulo las notas que debo darte, y ahora todos mis amigos se ríen de mí.

47» Me consuela saber que no te asusto.

48» Frenas mi caída, elevas mi tensión.

49» Te habrás dado cuenta de que, a veces, desvarío.

50» Me encantas con el pelo suelto.

51» Me encantas con el pelo recogido.

52» Me encantas todo tú.

53» Es gratificante saber que estás enamorado de mi, Buck. Yo lo estoy de ti.

54» Ahora que has conocido a mi familia -los vengadores- ya no hay marcha atrás.

55» Gracias, artista, por estos pétalos que reviven mi flor.

56» Siempre, hasta el final de la línea.


	15. Playlist.

1\. All I want for christmas is you » Michael Bublé   
2\. Amigo » Malú, Melendi.  
3\. Angel with a shotgun » The Cab  
4\. Believer » Imagine Dragons  
5\. Calypso » Jean-Michel Jare  
6\. Can't help falling in love » Elvis Presley  
7\. Dangerously » Charlie Puth  
8\. El Peligro » Malú, Revólver  
9\. Everybody hurts » R.E.M.  
10\. Every breath you take » The Police   
11\. Everytime you go away » Raoul y Alfred (versión Operación Triunfo)  
12\. Go the distance » Roger Bart  
13\. Hallelujah » Versión Pentatonix  
14\. Heaven is a place on Earth » Belinda Carlisle  
15\. He's a pirate » Klaus Badelt  
16\. Human » Rag'n Bone Man  
17\. I don't want to miss a thing » Aeroesmith  
18\. I'm Still Standing » Versión Taron Egerton   
19\. Las cuatro y diez » Nerea y Amaia (versión Operación Triunfo)  
20\. Little things » One direction   
21\. Lucky » Jason Mraz, Colbie Caillat   
22\. Moments » One Direction   
23\. Origin of love » MIKA  
24\. No puedo vivir sin ti » Aitana y Cepeda (versión Operación Triunfo)  
25\. Soldier » Samantha Jade  
26\. Sorry seems to be the hardest word » Elton John, Blue  
27\. Stay with me » Sam Smith   
28\. Te quiero » Versión Operación Triunfo   
29\. Thank you for loving me » Bon Jovi  
30\. The black pearl » Klaus Badelt   
31\. The heart never lies » Mcfly  
32\. The show must go on » Queen  
33\. Too good at goodbyes » Sam Smith  
34\. Unmistakeable » Backstreet Boys  
35\. When I look at you » Miley Cyrus  
36\. When I was your man » Bruno Mars  
37\. When we were young » Adele  
38\. When you came into my life » Scorpions   
39\. You are not alone » Michael Jackson  
40\. You'll be in my heart » Phill Collins  
41\. You raise me up » Westlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí que sí. Se acabó. Ojalá te haya gustado porque amé escribir esta historia y me encantaría saber si la has disfrutado.


End file.
